Seeing Silver
by Ellie Remy Lupin
Summary: He walked through the grounds covered with scars, bruises and blood. Searching. Not too far away he sees a solitary pale hand, on which, a silver ring resides


**Seeing Silver**

He walked through the grounds, covers with scars, bruises and blood.

The last time he was here, the grass was not covered with dead or drying bodies, it was covered with lush green grass, on which parents and students alike watched as he and many others graduated.

You may think why the hell he was back after what happened at the end of sixth year?

After Snape had apparated away from the school, Draco ran away, determined not to be a servant of that snake like man.

As he was travelling, he bumped into the last person he needed to where he was.

Hermione Granger.

What he didn't expect, was for her to take him in and help clear his name.

What made it easier was that he didn't have the Dark Mark and that Harry Potter had testified saying that Draco was of the verge of switching sides when they were interrupted.

Once his name was cleared, he went with Hermione and Harry back to Grimmauld place and became friends with Hermione and Harry and later becoming friends with the Weasleys.

When it was time to go back to school, he was surprised to find that he had become Head Boy. He was quite happy though, because he had his own common room which he shared with the Head Girl, Hermione.

At meal times, he sat at the Gryffindor table with Hermione, Harry and both the Weasleys.

It was around Christmas time that he worked up the courage to asked Hermione out… She had refused point blank to go out with him if he was going to continue calling her by her last name.

So, the next day, he went up to her and asked 'would you like to go to the next Hogsmede trip with me, Hermione?'

Her face had brightened up and she smiled as she said, 'I would love to.'

Ever since then, they were inseparable.

They were not yet married, even though they had been going out for five years and were expecting their third child.

Draco was brought out of his thoughts when something caught his attention.

A couple of feet away, something was glinting in the remaining sunlight.

His eyes caught sight of a solitary pale hand sticking out from underneath the bodies of two large Death Eaters and a couple of boulders that had been blasted of the castle.

One the pale hand, he recognised a silver ring that resided on the ring finder.

'Please Merlin! Please don't let it be her!' Draco prayed as he started heaving the boulders and the death Eaters off.

When he saw the body that lay underneath, salty tear started to freely stream down his face.

There upon the grass lay the only woman he had ever truly loved, a small trickle of blood trailing from her mouth.

Only two months previous, shortly after their daughter's first birthday, he had asked her to marry him.

When she said 'yes!' he was thrilled.

When they told their friends and family (or as close too), everyone said 'about bloody time!'

Draco fell to his knees next to her, his shoulders shakily from his crying.

He used his sleeve to wipe away some of the blood from her blank, pale face. He placed two fingers on her eyelids and closed her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms and cradled her as if she were a small child.

He sobs racked through his body when he remembered what she had told him the night before.

_Draco walked into the kitchen to see his fiancé stirring something on the stove._

_He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck._

_Hermione spun around in his arms and playfully slapped him on the arm._

'_Don't scare me like that!' she chastised before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply._

_They pulled away and he rested his forehead on hers._

'_Guess what?' Hermione whispered._

'_You're hot and I'm not?' he joked._

_Hermione laughed and said, 'that's true, but no.'_

'_I don't know, tell me.'_

_She looked into his eyes and smiled._

'_I'm pregnant,' she whispered._

_Draco's smile grew and he asked, 'Really? How far are you along?'_

'_About a month or so,' she said before she was picked up and spun around. 'Draco! Put me down!'_

_Draco put her down carefully and she turned and continued to stir the sauce that had started to bubble, a happy smile plastered on her face._

_As she stirred, Draco wrapped his arms around her upper arms and placed his chin on her shoulder._

_He watched as she mixed the sauce, the light reflecting on the engagement ring he had bought her._

_It was a silver band with a vine carved into it that wrapped around and had small emeralds for the leaves._

_Hermione turned her head slightly and followed his gaze._

'_I can't wait until our wedding day, 'she whispered, kissing his cheek with a smile on her face. 'It's well over due.'_

That night after dinner, there was a storm, which resulted in their two year old son, David, and their one year old daughter, Rihanna, sleeping with them.

That morning, before the sun had properly risen, they were woken up by Ron bursting through the floo, with his wife of two year hot on his heals.

'Get up!' He had screamed. 'A battle had broken out at Hogwarts!'

Draco had jumped out of bed and started getting changed.

Hermione had followed but stopped and asked, 'What about the kids'

'Keri is gonna looks after them, now come on!'

Draco knew he should have told her to stay behind; he should have tied her to the bed post just to be sure that she was going to stay.

But all reasonable thoughts had retreated from his mind when he heard where the battle was taking place.

For all those that were still on the grounds, the last thing that they heard before the sun set was a sorrow filled cry.

Ten years later

'Your mother would have been so proud, 'Draco said softly with tears in his eyes.

In front of him stood a young girl with short curly dirty blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes.

'Thanks dad!' Rihanna said, giving her father a hug and started towards the train.

'Wait!' she heard behind her. She turned and saw her father shuffling through his pockets as he walked towards her.

He pulled out a little black box and passed it to his daughter.

'I-It was your mothers,' Draco said in almost a whisper as he watched her open it.

'It's beautiful!' she exclaimed.

Inside the box sat a silver ring wrapped around it. 'Thank you!'

She hugged her father once more before following her brother onto the train.

She sat down next to her brother in a compartment that they shared with his friends.

She took the silver ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger.

She smiled at how warm it felt.

She heard a woman's voice whisper, 'I'll always be here for you.'

'I know you will,' Rihanna whispered back.

She felt someone nudge her shoulder and looked up to see her brother, who looked exactly like their father except for his hazel eyes.

'Know I will what?' he asked in a whisper.

'Doesn't matter, 'she replied smiling.

He shrugged and turned back to his friend, who were all second years like himself.

_I wonder what it's going to be like_, Rihanna thought to herself as the train made its way towards Hogwarts and her first year out of many.

**A/N: what did ya think???**

**The italics are either thoughts or flashbacks… just thought you would like to know…**

_**Ella**_


End file.
